<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Chatroom: Feeling Down by punkinoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006393">New Chatroom: Feeling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkinoodle/pseuds/punkinoodle'>punkinoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, group chat format, mild depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkinoodle/pseuds/punkinoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>707 asks the RFA to help him cheer up an MC who is dealing with mild depression (and is a very shameless author-insert).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Chatroom: Feeling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene is part of my long-running make-believe game that's helping me get through quarantine in which I'm married to Seven. I've made up a lot of details about our life together, but none of them really make an interesting story. If you'd like to read more scenes, let me know, and it'll probably motivate me to put some down into words. I whipped up this one in particular to save me from an evening of depression, and it worked beautifully!</p>
<p>I went back and forth on having Seven call my MC "princess." I eventually decided he would probably call MC literally any pet name that came to mind, as long as it felt right. Besides, it has specific meaning to the two of us, so even if it might not feel like canon Seven, it's not necessarily meant to be. It's MY Seven. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>707 has entered the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>707: GUYS BRENDA'S FEELING SAD SAY SOMETHING TO CHEER HER UP!!!!!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Oh no!!!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Cheer up Brenda! </p>
<p>Yoosung★: You're one of the shiniest, sparkliest people I know!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Remember everyone in the RFA loves you!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Is she eating a balanced diet?</p>
<p>Yoosung★: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Jumin!!!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Judging someone on their diet isn't a very good way to cheer them up!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I agree, that's probably not what Brenda needs right now.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Although maintaining a good diet plays a critical role in one's mental wellbeing.</p>
<p>707: uhhhhhh</p>
<p>707: she's been eating</p>
<p>707: dunno about well</p>
<p>Jumin Han: If she's lacking in nutrients, an offering a verbal support from me will not repair that deficit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>ZEN has entered the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>ZEN: Hey guys, just got done with rehearsal</p>
<p>ZEN: What's up?</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Hello Zen! ^^</p>
<p>ZEN: hey</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Brenda's feeling sad, and Seven wants us to help cheer her up!</p>
<p>ZEN: Jumin!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Yes?</p>
<p>ZEN: How could you say something like that to Brenda?!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I didn't say anything to her. She isn't logged in.</p>
<p>707: lolololololol</p>
<p>ZEN: Saeyoung comes to you seeking help for his precious bride</p>
<p>ZEN: and your first thought is to criticize what she's eating?</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I didn't criticize her. I was merely trying to help Saeyoung identify the cause of her depression.</p>
<p>Jumin Han: And she's not his bride yet - the wedding hasn't taken place.</p>
<p>Jumin Han: If it had, Jaehee would have scheduled it in my agenda.</p>
<p>Yoosung★: They're basically married though...</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Man. I can't wait until I have a girlfriend I can take care of</p>
<p>Yoosung★: I think it would be so lovely to be able to make your favourite person smile when they're feeling down.</p>
<p>ZEN: Whatever!</p>
<p>ZEN: Saeyoung knows Brenda better than anyone</p>
<p>ZEN: I'm sure he doesn't need your help!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: On the contrary. The first thing he said when he arrived was an explicit request for our assistance.</p>
<p>Yoosung★: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: ...Speaking of which</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Brenda, you are a lovely person and an even better friend. It pains me to know that, even though you have such a kind heart, you aren't able to feel the joy you bring to others just by existing.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Please take care this evening, and know that everyone in the RFA regards you as irreplaceably precious. </p>
<p>ZEN: ...</p>
<p>ZEN: Wow...</p>
<p>707: Thanks so much Jaehee!!!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: Brenda will be so happy when she reads this!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Jaehee, that was so sweet!</p>
<p>ZEN: Take notes, Mr. CEO-in-line!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I have yet to witness your contribution.</p>
<p>ZEN: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZEN: Fine!</p>
<p>ZEN: As an actor, I have to be able to express my deepest emotions with clear conviction.</p>
<p>ZEN: I'll show Brenda the real meaning of a man's love!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Isn't that Saeyoung's job?</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: Right you are!</p>
<p>707: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: But don't worry</p>
<p>707: I'm taking plenty good care of the missus</p>
<p>707: She's sitting right here on my lap, like a sweet little kitten</p>
<p>707: I'm waiting until everyone has a chance to cheer her up before I bring her on</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I'm sure she's glad to have such a caring partner.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ZEN: Ok! Here's my message to Brenda:</p>
<p>ZEN: Though the storms of trouble and worry besiege you with torrents of sadness, know that the adoration of your friends waits to shine upon you like the brilliant setting sun.</p>
<p>ZEN: Take heart, and find your courage in the embrace of our never-ending fealty!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: That was poetic</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I'm sure her heart will soar when she reads it!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: um... I didn't understand most of those words...</p>
<p>Yoosung★: but Brenda's super smart, so I bet she'll be really encouraged!</p>
<p>707: Thank you Zen!</p>
<p>707: That was romantic</p>
<p>707: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Aren't you concerned about passing along another man's romantic message to your partner?</p>
<p>707: nope</p>
<p>707: cuz if it turns her on</p>
<p>707: I'll be the one getting the benefits</p>
<p>707: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung★:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: At least we know there's no shortage of affection between you two...</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I sense a great amount of trust and loyalty in your relationship.</p>
<p>Jumin Han: My message to Brenda is this:</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Even though you might feel unhappy in the moment, remember that your life is built on a foundation of love that will support you through even the darkest times.</p>
<p>Jumin Han: And Saeyoung, thank you for providing that foundation to our valued coordinator.</p>
<p>707: awe stop it!</p>
<p>707: ur making me blush ^^;</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: That was...</p>
<p>Yoosung★: a lot more sentimental than I would've expected from Jumin</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: agreed.</p>
<p>ZEN: Well what do you expect? Brenda brings out the best in everyone!</p>
<p>ZEN: apparently even that furball-lover...</p>
<p>ZEN: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I'll take that as a compliment.</p>
<p>707: Here she is!</p>
<p>707: The lady of the hour!</p>
<p>707:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brenda has entered the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brenda: Hi everyone!</p>
<p>Brenda: Aww, Yoosung! That's so sweet!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: Your future girlfriend will be a really lucky lady!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: ahhh thank you Brenda!</p>
<p>Yoosung★:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung★: But I really mean it! </p>
<p>Yoosung★: I want you to feel happy, and so does everybody else!</p>
<p>Brenda: lol, Zen I don't mind Jumin asking how I'm eating</p>
<p>Brenda: I figured being hungry was part of it, so I ate some pasta</p>
<p>Yoosung★: What kind of pasta?</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Did you make it yourself?</p>
<p>Yoosung★:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: Fettuccine alfredo with pesto</p>
<p>Brenda: and yes, I made it myself</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: That sounds delicious!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I bet you're a great cook.</p>
<p>707: She is</p>
<p>ZEN: Saeyoung, you are one lucky guy</p>
<p>ZEN:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: lucky and fat lol</p>
<p>Yoosung★: lololololol</p>
<p>Brenda: hey, don't say that! </p>
<p>Brenda: You work really hard to stay healthy</p>
<p>Brenda: And even if you do get fat, you'll always be handsome to me</p>
<p>Brenda:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: she thinks I'm handsome</p>
<p>707: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZEN: hey, no hogging!</p>
<p>ZEN:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: Jaehee, you are an absolute treasure of a friend, and more beautiful than you know, inside and out!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I...</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Thank you, that's very kind of you.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: Zen, you always continue to amaze me.</p>
<p>Brenda: I think I'll make your message into a poster and put it on my wall</p>
<p>ZEN: Of course, my lady!</p>
<p>ZEN: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZEN: You know I would do anything to soothe the soul of a damsel in distress!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: If it isn't too much trouble... could you make one for me too?</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: lol, sure!</p>
<p>Brenda: I'll show you mine, and we can brainstorm what you want yours to look like</p>
<p>Brenda: Jumin, you are absolutely right.</p>
<p>Brenda: Thank you so much for reminding me how much my friends love and support me</p>
<p>Brenda: You guys really do mean the world to me</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Anytime</p>
<p>Jumin Han:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: And Saeyoung</p>
<p>Brenda: my love</p>
<p>Brenda: Thank you for going out of your way to cheer me up</p>
<p>Brenda: You've always done and continue to do so much for me</p>
<p>Brenda: I couldn't ask for a better husband</p>
<p>Brenda: I love you</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: How lovely...</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Zen, you might have a poetic rival lolol</p>
<p>ZEN:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZEN: aren't your online friends waiting for you?</p>
<p>Yoosung★:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung★: You're right, they are!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Sorry guys, gotta go!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: Hope you feel better Brenda!</p>
<p>Yoosung★: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yoosung★ has left the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>707:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: I love you too, princess</p>
<p>707: I know nothing makes you happier than your friends, so I knew I had to get them involved!</p>
<p>Brenda: lol it worked!</p>
<p>Brenda: Thank you so much everyone!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Not at all.</p>
<p>ZEN: She didn't say she meant you...</p>
<p>Brenda: I said everyone, and I meant it!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Well, I'm just happy we were able to make your day a little brighter!</p>
<p>ZEN: Same here!</p>
<p>ZEN: I think I'm going to go take a shower. I can't let this sweat from rehearsal leave a mark on my beautiful, glowing skin</p>
<p>ZEN:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Hurry and go! We can't let that happen!</p>
<p>ZEN: I will</p>
<p>ZEN: Talk to you later, everyone!</p>
<hr/>
<p>ZEN has left the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jumin Han: Now that Brenda's in better spirits, it's time for me to leave as well.</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I must brush Elizabeth the 3rd every day to maintain her delicate coat.</p>
<p>Brenda: ELLY!</p>
<p>Brenda:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>707: Say hi for us!</p>
<p>Brenda: Tell her we miss her!</p>
<p>707: and tell her MEOW</p>
<p>Brenda: She'll understand</p>
<p>Jumin Han: ...</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I'm glad to see you're both as energetic as ever.</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Now if you'll excuse me...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jumin Han has left the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brenda: What are you going to do this evening, Jaehee?</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Zen's message reminded me of one of his older musicals... the Subduing of the Chipmunk. It was one of his first lead roles.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I'm planning on rewatching it after I finish up some paperwork.</p>
<p>Brenda: You're still working this late?</p>
<p>Brenda: gross</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: Have fun watching the musical!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Thank you! I will.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: And don't worry about me! Make sure you both get plenty of rest this evening.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: We will, you do too!</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Thank you. ^^</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p>707: looks like it's just you and me babe</p>
<p>Brenda: Thank you again. I mean it.</p>
<p>Brenda: I never expected anyone to look out for me as earnestly and selflessly as you do.</p>
<p>Brenda: I don't even know how to tell you how much it means to me</p>
<p>707: Well you could start by logging off and giving that beautiful head of yours a rest on my lap</p>
<p>Brenda: lol ok</p>
<p>Brenda: but only if you play with my hair</p>
<p>707: What's even the point if I don't get to play with your hair?</p>
<p>707: It smells like peaches</p>
<p>707:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brenda: lol</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brenda has left the chatroom</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>707 has left the chatroom</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>